This specification relates to generating and verifying digital signatures in a cryptography system. Cryptography systems enable secure communication over public channels. For example, digital signature schemes can be implemented in a public key cryptography system. Many digital signature schemes utilize hash functions such as, for example, the conventional SHA family of hash functions.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.